Sherlock Eyrie and the missing Medalion
by DBZVelena
Summary: Sherlock Eyrie gets a visitor, a new case for the famouse duo Sherlock Eyrie and Docor Gel Gelert.


Sherlock Eyrie and the Missing Medallion By dbzvelena Edited by rubyskies  
  
It was just another day in our NeoHome. oh, wait, let me introduce myself first. I'm Doctor Gelert, Gel for friends. And I live with my good friend Sherlock_Eyrie. Well back to the story, it was just another day in our NeoHome; Sherlock was playing his violin as he usually did when we were at home, and I was finishing a Faerie Crossword Puzzle, when the doorbell rang. "Go open the door for Branston the Eyrie please Gel." Sherlock hadn't even looked up from his violin when he said that, and when I opened the door I was astounded, cause there stood Branston in disguise. You could hardly tell that it was Branston. I was still standing there with my mouth open when Sherlock said; "Close your mouth Gel, we have a guest." Slowly I came to, and I stepped aside to let Branston enter our NeoHome. "How did you know that it was Branston, Sherlock?" I asked, wondering how he knew that, when I didn't even know it was Branston till I looked closely. "Elementary my dear Gel, to start I saw a reflection in the mirror on the wall, suggesting that there was somebody at the door. Then there was the article in the Neopian Times this morning talking about Branston's missing medallion. Logic dictates that it would be Branston at our door, seeking the advice of Neopia's most famous detective." Still amazed by Sherlock's logical thinking, I sat down in a chair. Branston looked around nervously. "Sherlock, can I trust you? I mean can I really trust you? 'Cause without my medallion I'm nowhere. You have to find it, YOU MUST FIND IT, PLEASE." By this time Branston's disguise had let go, and was lying on the floor while Branston was begging Sherlock to help him. "Please, you must! I'm willing to pay if that is what you want?" "Calm down Branston, I will help you. And all I ask is a little np to cover our expenses." Branston had calmed down enough to sit down and sigh. "Thank you, Sherlock, I didn't know who else to turn to. The Neopian police is to busy with shop scams, to worry about a missing medallion. And I'm desperate, if I don't have my medallion for the next cheat championships; I'm sure to lose. ff I'll even make it to the finals at all. You must help, you're the only one that can." I saw that little sparkle in Sherlock's eyes, and I knew that this would be another great adventure.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sherlock Eyrie and the Missing Medallion Part 2. By dbzvelena Edited by rubyskies  
  
"Branston, tell us when you last had it." Sherlock had lit his pipe and now was staring out the window, but even though this would appear to any other person as being uninterested in what Branston had to say, I knew Sherlock was listening to every word Branston said. "Well, a few days ago I had a huge party in my mansion. All of the important Neopians were there, and my mansion amazed them as usual. I showed them around like I always do, when one of the guests asked to see my art collection. I left the group in the living room were all the food and drinks were, and took this pretty little red Eyrie to show her my paintings. We must have spent about an hour or so in the halls of my mansion, when she got a bit touchy. Now it's not that I don't like that kind of thing, but.well, I had guests and all. After telling the girl that I wasn't in the mood, I went back to the living room, because there would be a big feast there. When all the food was served I was sitting next to Princess Fernypoo and a very rich Wocky, whose name I can't quite remember. While we were all eating, Fernypoo said that I had a smudge on my pelt. It was right after the omelette flambé I believe. As I looked down I noticed that, to my horror, my medallion was gone. I'm sure I had worn it when I was showing everybody my mansion, because I remember telling about my grandfather and his medallion, and then having pointed at mine. That is all I can tell you, I don't know any thing else." Sherlock turned away from the window and looked at Branston. "That's ok, Branston, you helped us more than you realise. In order to find your medallion we need to visit the scene of the crime, so that we can look for clues." Sherlock then turned to me and smiled. "Go pack a suitcase Gel, 'cause we'll be away for a while." At that moment Nona came in with tea and cookies, and while Branston enjoyed the homemade cookies, Sherlock and I packed our suitcases. Well, actually I packed my suitcase, and Sherlock just pulled his case that was already packed from under his bed. I figured that Sherlock had been expecting Branston, and packed some of my summer shirts, since Branston's mansion was located at the beach. "When you're done packing you can call for a Neocab, Gel," Sherlock said while walking back to the living room with his suitcase. Apparently he and Branston had some more things to talk about, but from the bedroom I couldn't hear what they were saying. I pulled my suitcase to the living room and called a Neocab. By that time Branston wasn't as nervous as he had been when he had come in. He was even smiling. Nona cleaned the table and took our empty teacups and the left over cookies away. Then the Neocab pulled up the driveway, and we all went to Branston's mansion.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sherlock Eyrie and the Missing Medallion Part 3. By dbzvelena Edited by rubyskies  
  
We drove up to a huge plush house. I remember wondering how Branston had gotten such a huge mansion, when all he ever did was play cheat and throw huge parties. But I didn't ask, I didn't want to be rude. As we walked up to the mansion, a sweet little Kyrii rushed up to us, taking the suitcases from the car and rushing back in the mansion. She didn't even forget to bow before Branston while her arms were around the suitcases. As fast as the Kyrii disappeared a Bruce appeared, standing in the doorway. "Welcome home my lord," Was all the Bruce said, as we followed Branston in to the mansion "Well? What do ya think? Nice, isn't it." It took me a few seconds to realise that Branston was talking about his mansion, and not the stone sculpture of a Lupe I was looking at. "Its ok SlientThunder, this is Sherlock Eyrie and Doctor Gelert. They are here to help find my medallion." And then the stone Lupe moved. It really startled me; you don't see a statue move every day. But apparently it wasn't a statue, but a Lupe painted Stone. As we followed Branston, he was going on and on about all the paintings, and other expensive things. It didn't really interest me, but Sherlock listened with great attention. At a certain point, as if Sherlock realised that I was bored, he suggested that we freshen up before dinner. Branston thought that was a good idea, and he rang a bell. Two seconds later that little Kyrii appeared, and she took us to our rooms. They were in the east wing, and the view from my room was breathtaking. As I looked for my suitcase, I noticed it was already unpacked and all my clothes were in a beautifully decorated 17-century closet. I was still admiring the closet when Sherlock entered my room. "Well Gel, what do you think?" Startled by Sherlock's silent ways I turned around and smiled. "I think this mansion must have cost a fortune, and the servants are really good." I replied with a smirk on my face. Sherlock smiled and looked out of the window. "Branston's Grandfather was a pirate, not many people know that. And I'm sure Branston doesn't want anybody to know about it. I'm sure the proof for that history is the medallion. That's probably why he wants it back so much, even when he has other, more valuable medallions.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sherlock Eyrie and the Missing Medallion Part 4. By dbzvelena Edited by rubyskies  
  
As usual I was amazed by Sherlock's thinking. He had such a clear mind that he could see connections were nobody else would look for them. "Are you ready for dinner Gel?" "Yes, lets go, I'm starved," I replied. Sherlock grinned at my remark as we walked to the dining room. When we arrived there Branston was already waiting for us, along with a table filled with all kinds of foods and drinks from all over Neopia. "I didn't know what you two wanted, so I let my staff make everything," was Branston's comment on the huge load of food. As we ate some of the food, Branston kept on rambling about his ancestors. But I wasn't really interested. I was more interested in all the beautiful stuff hanging around. I was still wondering why the thief had stolen a medallion when there were so many more interesting items around, stuff that could easily be sold for lots of NP, without questions asked. When Sherlock said, "Well we have eaten more than enough, we'll go to our quarters and start with looking for clues first thing tomorrow, since it's late and we're tired from the trip." I was thankful for this relief from Branston's blabber about himself and his family. As we walked up the stairs, Sherlock looked at me. And I knew what he wanted: a late night discussion about the case at hand. So that was what we did. I told him all about my ideas about why it was the medallion that was stolen and not the art or other things. All that Sherlock did was listen to what I had to say, and an occasional "uh-huh" was all he said. So I asked Sherlock what he thought of the case. He smiled, "well, my dear Gel I have a idea what could have happened to the medallion, but the big question is why! Because as you have already wondered, there are lots of items here that could just as easily be stolen, and are worth much more. That is unless the medallion, in the wrong hands, would be worth more than all this together. That is why we need to hurry with finding the Medallion, and whoever stole it. So tomorrow we'll go interview all the guests from Branston's party. So after that, we went to bed, and I remember thinking about what Sherlock had said, that the medallion could be worth more than we thought.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sherlock Eyrie and the Missing Medallion Part 5. By dbzvelena Edited by rubyskies  
  
I was awakened the next morning when the maid came in to open the curtains. Even though that Kyrii was fast, I still saw her snooping in my stuff when she thought I was still sleeping. At the time I didn't really think about it, since I wasn't completely awake yet. I got up, got dressed, and went downstairs to find Sherlock and Branston sitting in the living room. Branston was still talking about himself, and Sherlock was still listening. I remember thinking; 'how can he stand all of that? It must be more fun going to the dentist.' As I walked into the living room Sherlock stood up. "It is good to see that you're up, I take it you slept well, since you've taken your time to wake up." I smiled; it was typical of Sherlock to conclude something like that. "Well, my dear Gel, I think it's about time we go visit all the people from Branston's party to interview them about the disappearance of the medallion. Maybe we'll find some clues as to where it is as we go along. But first breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day you know." I grinned, Sherlock knew I usually never ate breakfast, mostly because of lack of time. So he would take every opportunity to rub my nose in it. But I didn't care today, because breakfast was a true feast this time. Imagine the most expensive types of food from all over Neopia, and put those together. Well that was what breakfast meant to Branston. After another meal that I'll remember for along time, we went to the first on our list of people.  
  
Princess Fernypoo 00 Hog Advisor Wessle Mulvinn the Wocky Nigel the Chia Princess Vyssa Senator Palpus Zairiu the Swift  
  
These were some of the names on that list. There were more, but I can't remember them. We started with the vain Princess Fernypoo. While we were in the Neocar driven by Branston's Butler the Bruce, Sherlock gave me a list of questions to ask, Because he would be listening and observing their reactions to the questions. Since I didn't mind I took the list and read it.  
  
List of questions: Where were you before the dinner? What were you doing? Was anybody with you? Can he or she back you up? Did you see any thing suspicious happen? Did you see Branston's medallion, and when was the last time you saw it? Do you have any idea were it is now?  
  
And more of those types of questions. To be continued. Sherlock Eyrie and the Missing Medallion Part 6. By dbzvelena Edited by rubyskies  
  
As we drove up to Princess Fernypoo's home it struck me that all these Neopians we extremely rich, and we would be asking them questions that were to say the least incriminating. But Sherlock seemed to know what he was doing. So I just did what he told me to do, and hoped for the best! The Princess was very polite, until the questions came. Where were you before the dinner? Princess Fernypoo: I was in the dinning room. What were you doing? Princess Fernypoo: I was talking with Nigel, about investing my money in stock. Was anybody with you? Princess Fernypoo: That Hog guy was there to, but he was more interested in what the Advisor had to say. Can Nigel back you up? Princess Fernypoo: of course, he was staring at me the whole time. Did you see any thing suspicious happen? Princess Fernypoo: apart from the conversation between that Hog guy and the Advisor? No. Did you see Branston's medallion, and when was the last time you saw it? Princess Fernypoo: Did I see it? Hahaha, how could I not have? He kept going on and on about it. Last time I saw it? When Branston entered the dinning room. Cause he was floundering it around as if he was saying, everybody look at me! Do you have any idea were it is now? Princess Fernypoo: No some how during dinner it just disappeared. After lots of other questions, I figured that the princess was getting tired of us, and besides she couldn't really tell us much other than that the medallion vanished during dinner. Even do there was no lights out or other things like that. I was very confused, but Sherlock seemed to have a pretty good idea of what had happened. After Fernypoo we went to all the other people on the list, and found out the following: Fernypoo had been talking to Nigel, who has a crush on her. OO Hog is not only a great cheat player, but also a secret agent. He was talking to the Advisor about some top-secret thing, he couldn't reveal. We found out that the Wocky's name was Mulvinn, and he's a close friend of Senator Palpus, and that Princess Vyssa and Zairiu the Swift had a secret relationship. Before dinner Fernypoo, Nigel, OO Hog, and Advisor Wessle had been in the dinning room. Mulvinn the Wocky and Senator had been playing pool in the game room. Princess Vyssa and Zairiu had been in the library... what they were doing they didn't want to share. But I'm sure it wasn't reading. The only person on the party that we couldn't find any backup for was the mysterious red Eyrie, who had tried to seduce Branston. Nobody seemed to know who she was, or who had invited her. The only name she had given was Red_Eyrie. .  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Sherlock Eyrie and the Missing Medallion Part 7. By dbzvelena Edited by rubyskies  
  
After a long day of questioning, Branston's Bruce the butler brought us back to Branston's mansion. "Ahhhh, with in the hour I'll be sleeping again!" I said while we pulled up to the front door. "I'm sorry Gel, but we have one more person to question!" "And who may that be?" "We haven't interviewed Branston yet Gel!" "Why would we interview him? It's not as if he stole his own medallion!" "Its not to find out if he stole it, but were it had gone, when it vanished!" Now I was really confused, but since Sherlock seemed to know what he was doing, I just went along. Thank god I didn't have to do the question round with Branston, instead I had to make notes of everything that was said. Now if you think that's easy, then I can tell you its not! Branston would talk and talk, after each question. But I wrote down every thing that seemed important. Like the fact that he had to hang the painting strait again, after that red eyrie had tried to kiss him. Since that red eyrie was the mystery person in this story, I figured I'd write that down. Just as the fact that Branston had thought that the medallion had become lighter after he had returned to the dinning room. I even wrote down about the strange stuff that some how had gotten stuck in Branston's pelt during dinner. "It took several hot showers before I got it all out!' were his exact words.  
  
After all of that Sherlock and I went back to our rooms. Just before I was about to enter my room, Sherlock asked me my notes from the conversation. I gave them, and I figured that Sherlock would go over them a few times before going to bed too. How could I have known that Sherlock would be up all night trying to figure out what had happened? It was 6 in the morning, when he came running in to my room. "Gel wake up, hurry before we're to late." "Hu, Sherlock the sun has just come up, why are you yelling so loud!" Next thing I know, Sherlock throws a little bit of cold water in to my face. Not so much to soak me, but enough to wake me up. "Hey, what was that for?" "Just to wake you up my dear Gel! Now get dressed, and follow me to the art gallery." I got dressed as fast as I could, since Sherlock was really existed. When we entered the art Gallery, Sherlock started to look on the backs of the paintings. "Come on Gel, help me look!" So I started to look on the backs of the paintings too. After a half hour, we had finished all the art in the Gallery. "Will you now tell me why we were doing that Sherlock?" "That is very simple my dear Gel, When I read you note about Branston hanging one of the paintings right, and the fact that the medallion was lighter after he had left the art gallery, I figured the following thing has happened...."  
  
To be continued. Sherlock Eyrie and the Missing Medallion Part 8. By dbzvelena Edited by rubyskies  
  
"When Branston and the red eyrie had been alone in here, the red eyrie had pretended to want to kiss Branston to switch the real medallion with a fake one." "But then it wouldn't have vanished, Sherlock!" "I would have if it was made of something that melts when it's exposed to heat! Remember Branston talking about the Omelette flambé? Well that is eggs covered with alcohol that is put on fire. The heat of that fire melted the fake medallion. That is what the strange stuff was that too so long to wash off!" "But where is the real medallion, then?" I asked Sherlock. "Well, the red eyrie had hidden it behind one of the paintings here. But since its no longer here, makes me conclude that the red eyrie had somebody that would pick the medallion up after the red eyrie had left it there." "But how do we find the medallion, and get it back?" I asked while I tried my best to follow Sherlock's way of thinking. "Best way to catch a thief, is to set a trap!" Was all Sherlock said, and he started to walk back to our rooms. Sherlock didn't come out of his room the whole day; the result was that I had to keep Branston company and listen to his never-ending story's about him self and his family. I can't tell you when I was more bored in my whole life. By dinnertime I was so bored that I jumped at the chance to get Sherlock for dinner. I knocked on the door and went in, to find Sherlock bent over loads and loads of paper. "Need any help with that Sherlock? I'm glad to help, anything is better than spending my time with Branston." Sherlock shook his head. "Well, tell me then who you think could have gotten that medallion? Cause I have no clue whatsoever." Sherlock looked up. "Tell me Gel, has that Kyrii servant not checked your luggage for valuables?" That's when I remember that indeed that had happened. "But that makes no sense after all, it was the Kyrii that put our luggage away in the first place." "Elementary my dear Gel, I do not believe it to be the same Kyrii at all. In fact I believe it to be a Kyrii that is not employed here at all. I looked at Sherlock. "But how can that be? I mean, I saw the security Lupe, no way are you getting past him!" "My dear Gel, if you had paid attention to Branston's story's, you would have known about this house and its secret passage ways, from the days that Branston's Grandfather still lived here. I believe that's how the thief Kyrii was able to get in and retrieve the medallion from behind the painting. But now, how to catch our thief! That is what I am working on. You can tell Branston that I will have my dinner in my room, and my deepest apologies for not being able to attend dinner."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sherlock Eyrie and the Missing Medallion Part 9. By dbzvelena Edited by rubyskies  
  
I nodded and left Sherlock to his devices and drawings. I dragged my feet back to the dining room, I was sure that I'd die of boredom just listening to Branston. On the other hand, Sherlock was right that I really hadn't paid any attention to Branston's stories. Maybe I should, after all, can't hurt now can it? So I spent the most boring evening of my life listening intently to every story Branston told me. I can tell you, there is no Neopet in this world that can talk more than Branston. If there were an award for that, he'd win by a mile. Now I could tell you about his stories but I really don't want to bore you to death, so lets just skip that ok? So after I was finally excused to go to my room, first thing I did was visit Sherlock in his room. "Hey Sherlock, have any ideas yet on how to catch our thief?" "Yes my dear Gel, matter of fact we have." That's when I noticed the stone Lupe in the room. He was standing so still you'd completely forget that he's even there. "Well, tell me! You know I'm dieing to hear something interesting after the time I've spent with Branston." Sherlock smiled at me, and I have no doubt he knew exactly how bored I had been for the past few hours. "Well my dear Gel, while looking through the library books, I found a detailed map of all the secret passage ways in this house. And together with the help of SlientThunder here, we will catch our selves a thief." And Sherlock continued to explain how we were going to catch the thief Kyrii. To say I was excited is to make an understatement. We would set the trap in the main ballroom, where SlientThunder would pose as a statue, and we would hide behind a couch. As bait we had a very fake Neoquest plushie. SlientThunder would spend the day in there to pose as statue, so the Kyrii would not get suspicious. And then in the evening we would leave the plushie "by mistake" in the ballroom. And then hide behind the couch, in direct line of sight to where the secret passageway and peepholes were. The result of our plan was that I could hardly sleep and the next day I was high strung on nerves. I was sure, I would snap at any moment; thankfully Sherlock and his infinite wisdom helped me keeping my head cool. Or I'm sure I would have given us away to early. That evening I put the plushie in the spot where Sherlock had directed me to, directly in sight of the peepholes. I felt so giddy when doing that, I almost wanted to start hopping around. But again, Sherlock was there and just a look of him was enough to calm me down. I crawled in to hiding next to Sherlock, behind the couch. The trap was set, now the waiting game started. I hoped our thief would hurry up and show, cus I'm not good with suspense.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sherlock Eyrie and the Missing Medallion Part 10. By dbzvelena Edited by rubyskies  
  
It must have been 2 am in the morning when finally the door of the secret passage opened. I my self had been dozing off, but Sherlock woke my by shaking my firmly while keeping a paw over my mouth to prevent me making any noise and scaring our thief away. The Kyrii snuck slowly towards the plushie, the light of the moon through the window gave us enough light to be able to see our thief. When the Kyrii grabbed the plushie all three of us leaped in to action. And before the Kyrii knew what happened, did we have him firmly in our grasp. With no escape possible. I switched on the lights, which oddly enough were disco lights. While Sherlock and SlientThunder proceeded with tying our captive up, so we could question him. When I returned to Sherlock's side, we had a very frightened, shivering Kyrii on our hands. "Please sir, please don't hurt me. I'm sorry, I really am, I'll never do it again, I promise." This was obviously not a professional thief, or he would not have been whimpering like that. Unless it was an act, of course. Sherlock started the interrogation, going right to the course. "We know that you took Branston's medallion, where did you take it?" This triggered an even bigger fear in the Kyrii, because now he was pleading for mercy, and that we should not make him tell. "Please mister Sherlock Eyrie, do not ask me that, they will surly kill me if I would tell you anything." "Who are they?" SlientThunder asked. "Ow no, now I have done it again, please just forget you ever saw me, I'm one dead Kyrii if they find out I was even caught at all." The Kyrii really seemed scared for his life. "I am sure we can arrange for protection, a new name, identity, anything to keep you safe." This came from Sherlock, and I was impressed, cus the Kyrii seemed to seriously consider it. "All I really know is that some shadowy guy told me to pick the medallion up, told me which painting, and how to get in this place. I wouldn't have done such a thing, but I'm deep in det, I've played one to many games of cheat you see. And if my wife finds out. You can understand that I had no choice, it was that or they would tell my wife and she'd leave me. As for tonight, I figured I could sell the plushie and pay off my det, then I'd be rid of him." Sherlock didn't show it, but I knew that he was repulsed, as if money was important in love. Besides the fact that stealing is wrong to begin with. But it was obvious that somebody planned the stealing of the medallion. but who? "Where did you take the medallion after you picked it up?" The Kyrii sighed. "I took it to a shady warehouse down at. AAHHHHH, NO, PLEASE DON'T!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Sherlock Eyrie and the Missing Medallion Part 11. By dbzvelena Edited by rubyskies  
  
A soft pop was heard and then the Kyrii slumped over. I turned to were the pop had come from, and I was just in time to see a shadow run off, I started to go after but I was stopped by Sherlock. "Let him go, he's not the one we're after. Besides, this dart gives us all the clues we need. Come on Gel, we have a trip to make. You go get our coats, I'll call the chia-police to report this murder." When I returned from my trip to our rooms, to get our coats, Sherlock was done talking to the police on the phone. And SlientThunder had gotten his own coat. Apparently, he was going to drive us wherever we were going. "This may sound stupid but Sherlock, where exactly are we going?" "To the Neopia central docks of course, where else would they make darts like this one. And If I'm not mistaken, I even know which warehouse. And you know my dear Gel, that I'm seldom mistaken." I sighed and followed Sherlock and SlientThunder to his car. We drove a few miles, to Neopian central, then got off the main road and headed strait in to the bad part of Neopia. A place where scams were often used, and people would do anything for a few np. And I mean anything. I shivered; I really didn't like this part of town at all. After a while, we turned in to a small street and ended up in the docks area. "SlientThunder, you can stop here. We will walk the rest of the way." Sherlock was already out of the car before I had a chance to protest. I really didn't like all the dark and shadowy creatures around. You never knew when you'd be jumped and mugged, or worse, killed. Quickly I followed Sherlock, who did not seem affected by his surroundings at all. I stayed close, while keeping an eye out for any sudden movements from any of those shady creatures. Sherlock entered a warehouse with the number 5 on the front. I followed him in, not feeling right about it one bit. We walked in the dark for a bit, only light was coming from the door, which I had left open. When suddenly somebody slammed it shut, and we were in total darkness. Laughter was heard in the darkness and it gave me the creeps. "Well, well, well, what have we here? Isn't that Neopia's most famous detective Sherlock Eyrie? Ya know, I think it is, along with his trusty sidekick Gel whats-his-name. I can never seem to remember. Where are my manners? Gus, the lights." And suddenly the warehouse was one big sea of light. After my eyes had recovered, I saw a white Skeith sitting on what appeared to be an actual throne. "I am Moriaty Skeith, and this is my lair. So tell me Mister Eyrie, what ARE you doing in this part of town? Please tell us, before we kill you. And your friend what's-his-name."  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Sherlock Eyrie and the Missing Medallion Part 12. By dbzvelena Edited by rubyskies  
  
I didn't like the white Skeith one bit; he was what you'd call truly evil. He might even be worse than Sloth. Well not as bad as Sloth, but not far off either. Now that the light was on, I could also see all the other shady creatures that were lurking around. There were two Grarrl standing on each side of Moriaty there were some Moehog standing around and I think I saw a buzz or two as well. That's when I noticed that in front of Moriaty on a table that just had to have been stolen some where, it was far to expensive to be in this part of Neopia, was Branston's medallion. "Ahh, I see you have noticed my treasure. This, my friends who are about to die, is the key to a huge treasure that Branston's granddaddy hid in his pirate days. I wanted it so I could find that treasure and add to my already expanding wealth. You see I am king of the underworld so to speak. Every scam that is out there, I get a percentage from. Every hacked account, every mugging, every robbing, its all tied in some way to me. And that is why you cannot live to see daylight again. For you have seen me, and could identify me. And THAT is something I cannot allow. I hope you understand, its really nuthing personal. Just circumstances. Gus?" "Yes boss?" This came from the Moehog near the light switch. "Would you be so kind as to kill our friends here? And please dispose of the body's in the ocean, that way they won't find them till any evidence is washed away." I have to admit I was really scared right then, when the moehog came up to us, pulling his zapper at us. Remarkably Sherlock didn't even flinch. The guy was about to fire when suddenly the most beautiful sound was heard: the sound of the chia-police sirens. Panic was all around. And the moehog's and buzzes tried to flee through the door, we had come by, only to encounter that the chia police was already there. I turned to Moriaty to tell him that the game was up. But he threw a smoke bomb, and when the smoke had cleared he was gone. "Rats, he got away." "At least the most important item is still here." And Sherlock held up Branston's medallion. "I know somebody who will be very pleased to see this thing back." I laughed; Sherlock sometimes had such dry humour. After the Chia-police had arrested all the moehog's, buzzes and Grarrl's, and we were cleared, did we take the medallion to it rightful owner. To say that Branston was happy, well lets just say we got out fee and then some. Do Sherlock refused the invite to Branston's next party. But I could understand by, Sherlock was more a classical music kind of Eyrie. And parties weren't his style. We were driven home in one of Branston's limousines, driven by the Bruce butler. I must have been overly quiet for my normal self; cus Sherlock asked me what was wrong while we drove home. "I was just thinking about that Moriaty Skeith, they didn't catch him you know. I wondered if this was the last we'll see of him. After all, we can identify him if needed. He'll most likely try to stay out of the police's way now. What do you think Sherlock?" Sherlock smiled at me then turned and looked out the window. "I think my dear Gel, that we will most likely cross paths again some day. But for now lets relax and enjoy our free time. For I am sure that once this story hits the Neopian times, we will be mighty busy." The End. Or is it? 


End file.
